Jerba
Jerbas sind eine seltene Spezies vom Planeten Tatooine, die als Reit- und Lasttier benutzt werden und die für ihr Fleisch, ihr Fell und ihre Milch gezüchtet werden. Beschreibung thumb|left|Ein Jerba Ein Jerba besitzt vier Beine mit Hufen, ein struppiges Fell sowie einen Schwanz. Der Kopf eines Jerbas besteht aus zwei nach oben gerichteten Hörnern, zwei orangefarbenen Augen, einer Nase und einem Maul mit Zähnen. Jerbas ähneln den Pferden''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 2, Seite 157) und leben in den Wüsten von Tatooine. Zu ihren Feinden zählen unter anderem große Sandstürme, die eine Herde verstreuen können, und fleischfressende Tiere wie Anoobas. Verwendung thumb|right|Teppich aus Jerbafell Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tieren von Tatooine, wie den Banthas und Rontos, werden Jerbas eher selten verwendet. Sie werden – hauptsächlich von Bürgern von Mos EisleyDie Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 12) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 132) – als Reit- und Lasttiere genutzt. Käufer schauen in der Regel zuerst auf die Zähne eines Jerbas, um dessen Alter herauszufinden. Außerdem werden Jerbas gezüchtet, wobei die meisten Züchter von der Spezies der Pacithhip abstammen. Um die Jerbas wiedererkennen zu können, markieren die Züchter sie mit einem Brandzeichen. Es gibt viele Jerbaprodukte, so kann man zum Beispiel Jerbas melken und die Milch weiterverkaufen. Darüberhinaus werden Jerbas gezüchtet, um nach ihrem Tod Fleisch''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' (Seite 36) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 160), Fell und Leder zu erbringen. Ebenso kann man Jerba-Köpfe als Trophäe aufhängen. Jerbaleder kann zu einer Schnur geflochten werden''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' (Seite 28) bzw. Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Seite 34) und es ist möglich, das Fell zu einem Teppich zu knüpfen.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 11) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 131) Geschichte Die Jerbas stammen vom Planeten Tatooine ab. Ursprünglich war dieser Planet grün und fruchtbar, doch bei einem Aufstand gegen die sie unterdrückenden Rakata verwandelten die einheimischen Tusken-Räuber den gesamten Planeten mit Massenvernichtungswaffen im Jahre 25200 VSY in eine Wüste. Daraufhin zogen sich die Tusken-Räuber 1000 Jahre lang in ein Höhlensystem zurück, während auf dem Planeten ein atomarer Winter herrschte. Es ist unbekannt, ob die Tusken-Räuber die Jerbas mit in die Höhlen nahmen oder ob sich die Jerbas erst später entwickelt haben. Erst viele Jahrtausende später wurde Tatooine von menschlichen Siedlern besiedelt und erste Städte entstanden.Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) thumb|left|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmés Japor-Talisman und eine Schnur aus Jerbaleder]] Der Japor-Talisman, den Padmé Amidala 32 VSY von Anakin Skywalker geschenkt bekam, wurde mit einer Jerbalederkordel zusammengebunden. Während der Klonkriege bewahrte sie den Talisman mit dem abgeschnittenen Padawanzopf von Anakin in einer Schachtel in ihrer Wohnung auf.Clone Wars (Kapitel 21) Gegen Ende des Krieges trug sie den Anhänger immer um den Hals''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' (Seite 407, sowohl gebundene Ausgabe als auch Taschenbuch) und wurde nach ihrem Tod im Jahre 19 VSY mit ihm auf Naboo begraben.Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Ein Jerba wurde bei der Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition gehandelt.The Wildlife of Star Wars (Seite 164) Außerdem bot ein Pacithhip auf Coruscant insgesamt drei Jerbas zum Verkauf an. Auf dem kleinsten und jüngsten saß er, ein anderes war am Boden festgebunden und vom dritten hielt der Pacithhip die Leinen in der Hand. Drei Aleena überlegten, ob sie letzteren Jerba kaufen sollen. Einer der drei Aleena schaute dem Jerba in sein Maul, um das Alter herauszufinden. In der Nähe der Motesta Oasis-Kolonie auf Tatooine befand sich eine Ranch, wo Jerbas gezähmt und gehütet wurden. In der Ranch arbeitete Swilla Corey als Gehilfin und handelte mit Milch, Leder und Fleisch von Jerbas, um ihren Unterhalt zu gewährleisten. Eines Tages wurde die Herde durch einen Sandwirbel zerstreut. Einige Jerbas wurden von Anoobas gefressen, andere kamen verletzt und erschöpft nach Mos Eisley, wo sich der Pacithhip Ketwol um sie kümmerte. thumb|right|Ein Jerba und ein [[Jawas|Jawa vor der Tosche-Station]] Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges ritten viele Bürger von Mos Eisley Jerbas, Rontos, Taurücken und andere Tiere. An Pfosten vor der Tosche-Station standen Pfosten mit Jerba- und Bantha-Ringen, an die die Tiere mit Haltestricken angebunden werden konnten. Im Jahre 0 VSY stand ein wachsames Jerba vor der Station neben Deaks Landgleiter und beobachtete einen Jawa, der für Ablenkung sorgte, während sein Partner mit Landgleiter-Bauteilen entkommen wollte.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 10) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 130) In der Hütte von Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine lag im Jahre 0 VSY ein Teppich aus Jerbafell im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Dort schauten sich Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO und R2-D2 ein Hologramm von Leia Organa Solo an, in der sie Obi-Wan um Hilfe bat, damit er die Pläne des Todessterns an die Rebellen-Allianz weiterleitet.Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung thumb|left|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luke Skywalker verlassen Chalmuns Cantina, hinter ihnen steht ein Jerba]] Auch an der Außenseite von Chalmuns Cantina waren Ronto- und Jerba-Ringe angebracht, wo diese Tiere angebunden werden konnten, während ihre Besitzer in der Cantina warteten.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 14) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 134) Im Jahre 0 VSY, als Obi-Wan und Luke in der Cantina nach einem Piloten suchten, der sie nach Alderaan bringen würde, waren dort zwei Jerbas angebunden, die auf ihre Besitzer warteten. Eines stand am Eingang der Cantina, das andere an der Wand der Cantina.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (Webstrip) (Nummer 95, linkes Panel) Zur gleichen Zeit wollten drei Sullustaner mit einem beladenen Jerba an der Rückseite der Cantina auf einer Straße laufen, doch dieses bockte, weshalb ein Sullustaner das Jerba mit Gewalt ziehen musste.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 15) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 135) Swilla Corey entdeckte auf einem der Jerbas ihr Brandzeichen und fand heraus, dass das Jerba nun Ketwol gehörte. Bei dessen Schiff erklärte Ketwol, dass er sich um die Jerbas gekümmert habe, und einige Zeit später nahm Swilla die Jerbas in Besitz und reiste mit ihnen in die Wüste. Häufig reiste sie nach Mos Eisley, um Ketwol zu besuchen, wenn er gerade auf dem Planeten war und genoss die Gesellschaft mit ihm. thumb|right|Schuhe aus Jerbaleder In Jabbas Palast briet im Jahre 4 NSY Jerbafleisch am Spieß. Jabba besaß eine Jerbaschädeltrophie, die 4 NSY in seinem Palast neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo hing. Die Schuhe von Leia Organas Sklavenkleidung waren aus Jerbaleder hergestellt.Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum (Seite 13) bzw. Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Seite 207) Hinter den Kulissen Trivia *In Battlefront sind die beiden Trophäen neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo gegen den Kanon beides Tauntaunköpfe, erkennbar an den nach unten geformten Hörnern.Battlefront (Soforteinsatz: Tatooine, Jabbas Palast) Laut dem Kanon ist die rechte Trophäe ein Jerbakopf und die linke ein Tauntaunkopf. *Es gibt mehrere Interpretationen, wofür die beiden Köpfe neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo stehen könnten. Womöglich ritt Han Solo schon einmal auf einem Jerba, weil er in Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück auf einem Tauntaun reitet. Es könnte aber auch dafür stehen, dass Han Solo – wie die Jerbas und die Tauntauns – ein Nutztier von Jabba ist.Jabbas Jerba- und Tauntaunköpfe bei TheForce.net Entstehungsgeschichte Mos Eisley Cantina thumb|left|[[Mark Hamill, Sir Alec Guinness und Anthony Daniels bei einer Drehpause vor einem Jerba]] Schon im allerersten Rohentwurf für Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung von George Lucas von Mai 1974 werden Jerbas als „verschiedene fremdartige Transportmittel, die außerhalb der Bar geparkt sind,“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''The speeder pulls up in front of the low, blockhouse style cantina. Various strange forms of transport are parked outside the bar.“ (''THE STAR WARS – Rough Draft – Mai 1974, 79. Szene) erwähnt. Im ersten Entwurf von Juli 1974 wurde die Szene nicht verändert. Für den zweiten Entwurf vom Januar 1975 wurde die Beschreibung um „darunter einige ungewöhnliche Lasttiere“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''The speeder pulls up in front of a run-down, blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar.“ (''ADVENTURES OF THE STARKILLER – EPISODE I – THE STAR WARS – Second Draft – Januar 1975, 42. Szene) erweitert. Außerdem würde Luke auf einen Seher treffen, der Luke erzählte, dass sein Schicksal getrübt ist. Im dritten (August 1975) und vierten (März 1976) Entwurf hat sich am Jerba nichts geändert, aber der Seher wurde durch Obi-Wan Kenobi ersetzt. Das Jerba wurden von den britischen Produktionsdesignern, angeführt von John Barry, entworfen. Das Aussehen stammte ursprünglich von einem Konzept für einen Bantha.Aficionado Magazine: The Missing Resident of Tatooine von Scott Weller Wie alle Requisiten wurde das Jerba im Creature Shop von Stuart Freeborn hergestellt,Day 1: Mark Hamill at Celebration Japan im offiziellen StarWars.com-Blog doch aufgrund des geringen Budgets wurden nur zwei unterschiedlich aussehende Jerba-Requisiten gebaut. Im Folgenden wird nur die Jerba-Requisite beschrieben, die vor der Cantina-Mauer stand. Die Requisite bestand aus Plasik und Glasfasern und das Fell wurde hergestellt, indem man echte und künstliche Tierhaare am Jerba befestigte. Das Innere der Requisite bestand aus Pappmaché, das mit Zeitungen hergestellt wurde. Der Kopf des Jerbas konnte zum Nicken leicht zur Seite bewegt werden, der Rest war unbeweglich. Das Jerba und andere Requisiten wurden von den Elstree Studios in London zuerst per Fähre von Dover nach Calais (Frankreich), von dort mit zwölf gemieteten Lastwagen nach Italien, dann mit einer weiteren Fähre von Genoa nach Tunis, und schließlich mit den Lastwagen weiter zur tunesischen Insel Djerba gebracht, wo die Außenaufnahmen auf Tatooine gemacht wurden.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 131f.) Der Besitzer der Lastwagen, Giles Instone, war glücklich, als er von Roadrunner Productions, der Firma, die für die Organisation des Transports beauftragt war, angerufen wurde, weil seine Firma relativ klein war.Road trip to the Star Wars galaxy bei BBC Am 12. und 13. Drehtag (Freitag, 2., und Montag, 3. April, 1976) wurden die Szenen des alten West-Teils von Mos Eisley in der Hafenstadt Ajim auf Djerba gedreht. John Barry entdeckte die Stadt, als er nach geeigneten Drehorten suchte. Er fand die fremden, niedrigen Kuppeln der Stadt interessant.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 159f.) thumb|right|[[George Lucas steht mit seiner Frau Marcia vor der Jerba-Requisite]] Sie versteckten moderne Gebäude und Bäume und versuchten, alles einzubauen, was sie hatten. Um das Cantina-Set herum befanden sich sehr viele Landspeeder. Um die Stadt belebter wirken zu lassen, wurden einheimische Bürger angestellt, um im Set herumzulaufen. Die eine Jerba-Requiste war an einer Mauer vor der Cantina festgebunden, die andere stand beim Eingang der Cantina neben einem Taurücken. Demnach sieht man Jerbas in drei Szenen von Episode: Einmal in der Szene, wo Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi Chalmuns Cantina betreten, dann, wo sie die Cantina wieder verlassen, und in der Szene, wo von Garouf Laroe gerufene Sturmtruppler in die Cantina gehen und C-3PO sagt: „''Das gefällt mir gar nicht.“ Aufgrund von technischen Fehlern hatten die Schauspieler sehr viel Freizeit. Mark Hamill, der Schauspieler von Luke Skywalker, interessierte sich besonders für die Tierrequisiten und kletterte in sie hinein, darunter auch in die Jerba-Requisite. Er sah sich im Jerba um, dessen Inneres aus Zeitungen mit Pappmaché hergestellt war, und las sich die Rezension eines Konzertes des britischen Musikers David Bowie in Paris durch. Die örtlichen Einwohner beobachteten die aufwendigen Filmaufnahmen und eine Wache passte auf das Set auf. Trotzdem passierte es, dass, nachdem Roger Christian die angebundene Jerba-Requisite neben einem benachbarten Haus geparkt hatte, der Hausbesitzer angerannt kam und auf die Requisite einschlug, weil er das hässliche Geschöpf aus seinem Vorgarten vertreiben wollte. Auch John Knoll, Leiter für visuelle Effekte bei Industrial Light and Magic, vermutete in seinem Buch ''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten, dass das Jerba beim Cantina-Eingang keine Requisite, sondern ein verkleidetes, lebendes Lama sei.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten (Seite 17) left|thumb|[[Carrie Fisher sitzt auf einem Jerba]] Einen Tag später wurden die Filmaufnahmen in Tunesien mit Szenen der Tosche-Station abgeschlossen, diese wurden jedoch aus dem endgültigen Film herausgeschnitten. In den folgenden Monaten wurden die Innenaufnahmen in den Elstree Studios in London gemacht. Hier wurde auch die Jerba-Requisite für den Fall gelagert, dass man sie noch für weitere Mos-Eisley-Szenen brauchen würde. Weil keine zusätzlichen Szenen gedreht wurden, blieb das Jerba für den Fall, dass der Film ein Erfolg wird und man die Requisite wieder benötigt. Trotz des großen Erfolges von Star Wars wurde die Requisite in keinem weiteren Film mehr verwendet. Erst später wurden die Jerbas nach der Insel Djerba benannt, wo die Außenaufnahmen von Mos Eisley gefilmt wurden. Die Jerba-Requisite war auf einer britischen Pferderennen-Wohltätigkeits-Show im Sommer 1978 zu sehen. Carrie Fisher wurde fotografiert, wie sie auf dem Jerba saß. Fans und Presse dachten zuerst, dass dies ein neues Star Wars-Ungeheuer von dem noch damals in der Produktion befindenden Film Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück sei. Ben Kenobis Hütte Die Szene, wo Luke in Ben Kenobis Hütte das Hologramm von Leia sieht, wurde erstmals im zweiten Entwurf erwähnt. Dort stehen Luke und Biggs Darklighter in einem windigen Canyon und sehen sich eine Nachricht von Deak an. Im dritten Entwurf befindet sich Luke zwar in Ben Kenobis Behausung, allerdings ist diese eine spartanisch eingerichtete Höhle. Laut diesem Entwurf übernachtet Luke in der Höhle und denkt über das Hologramm nach. Auch in der vierten Version ist Ben Kenobis Behausung immer noch in einer Hütte, allerdings wurde die Szene so gekürzt, wie sie auch im Film zu sehen ist. Das Jerbafell wird in der vierten Version angedeutet, weil die Höhle „mit Wüstenplunder vollgestopft“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''The small, spartan hovel, is cluttered with desert junk, but still manages to radiate an air of time worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben fiddles with Artoo.“ (''THE ADVENTURES OF LUKE STARKILLER – Revised Fourth Draft – März 1976, 42. Szene) ist. thumb|right|[[Ben Kenobis Hütte mit dem Jerbafell]] Das Innere Ben Kenobis Haus, wo ein Jerbafell auf dem Boden liegt, wurde auf Bühne 7 aufgebaut; die entsprechende Szene wurde vom 23. bis zum 26. April 1976 (Freitag bis Montag) aufgenommen. John Barry und die anderen Produktionsdesigner überlegten, was Obi-Wan Kenobi in seiner Freizeit machen würde, bevor sie das Set aufbauten. Es waren schon Sitze und Treppenstufen vorhanden, daher ergänzten sie den Jerbateppich, Felle, die Truhe mit dem Lichtschwert und weitere Andenken. Das erste Kamerateam hatte seine Szenen an einem Tag gedreht, weil George Lucas das Studio dazu überreden konnte, trotz der Arbeitssituation in England (bis 17:30 am Tag) eine Stunde länger als sonst drehen zu dürfen. Allerdings war die Crew danach auf ihn wütend, weil sie ihn für einen verrückten Amerikaner hielten, der einen dummen Film drehen wollte. Die Second Unit benötigte ebenfalls einen Tag für die Aufnahmen, aufgrund von Problemen mit einer Linse musste die Szene einige Tage später jedoch erneut gedreht werden. Zur gleichen Zeit waren auf Bühne 2 Sets vom Todesstern aufgebaut.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 173f.) John Knoll vermutet, dass das Jerbafell ursprünglich ein Bärenfell war.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten (Seite 15) Erst später, nämlich 2004, bestätigte James Luceno in Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie, dass der Teppich ein Jerbafell ist. Marketing thumb|left|Das Jerba in einem Webstrip Obwohl das Jerba in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung vorkommt, wird es im weiteren Star-Wars-Universum nur selten erwähnt. David West Reynolds baute ein eigenes Mos Eisley Exterior-Spielset, in dem er ein Jerba verwendete, es aber „Minyak“ nannte. Als Reynolds die illustrierten Enzyklopädien schrieb, erwähnte er ein paar Mal Jerbas. In den Welten und Schauplätze-Bänden wird das Jerba ebenfalls nur am Rande erwähnt. In The Wildlife of Star Wars ist ein Bild von einem Jerba, aber nur ein einziger Satz beschreibt das Jerba. In Steve Sansweets Star Wars Enzyklopädie von 1998 ist das Jerba nicht enthalten, die aktualisierte Version mit dem Namen The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia aus 2008 enthält es aber mit Bild. Außerdem wird das Jerba im Eintrag Swilla Corey erwähnt. Eine größere Rolle spielt das Jerba im Eintrag Swilla Corey der StarWars.com-Datenbank. Dieser Eintrag wurde vom Fan und Hyperspace-Mitglied Tim Veekhoven im Rahmen des „What's the Story?“-Wettbewerbs geschrieben, wobei Fans die Hintergrundgeschichte von relativ unbekannten Personen des Star-Wars-Universums erfinden durften. Tim Veekhoven, alias Sompeteetalay, schrieb über Swilla Corey, weil die Cantina-Szenen ihm vom Film am besten gefielen und er Star-Wars-Spezies mag. Er versuchte, Sachen zu verwenden, die relativ selten in anderen Quellen erwähnt werden, wie die Jerbas, die Kolonie Motesta Oasis und die Yam'rii Kitik Keed'Kak.They were the chosen ones im StarWars.com-Blog von Sompeetalay Er entdeckte das Jerba als erstes namentlich erwähnt in Skywalking und es passte, Jerbas zu verwenden, weil laut The Wildlife of Star Wars Pacithhip häufig Jerbas züchten und Ketwol ein Pacithhip ist.The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan im StarWars.com-Blog von Arleil_Schous Weil das Jerba so selten erwähnt wird, ist es für einige Fans zu ihrer Lieblingsspezies in Star Wars geworden. Viele Fans stellten auch Nachforschungen über die Jerbas an und schrieben über ihre Erfahrungen in ihren Blogs.Star Wars 30th Anniversary Special – part 18 im Blog von John Rozum Es erschienen schon mehrere Action-Figuren-Sets zur Mos-Eisley-Cantina und zu Jabbas Palast, doch in keinem ist das Jerba zu enthalten. Viele Fans wünschen sich, dass das Jerba ebenfalls als Actionfigur erscheint, damit das Set komplett ist, allerdings kam von Hasbro bisher keine Äußerung dazu.[http://forums.sirstevesguide.com/showthread.php?p=557240 Jerba. Beast of burden.] im Forum von SirStevesGuide.com Zwar hat Hasbro schon einige Actionfiguren von Jabba erstellt, doch sein Thron mit dem Jerbafleisch oder weitere Elemente des Palastes sind nicht in Planung.Hasbro Star Wars Q&A V. 2.9 bei GalacticHunter.com Auch in Fan-Fiction, das heißt von Fans geschriebenen Geschichten, wird das Jerba meistens in Vergleichen erwähnt.„''Upon entering the Council chamber, her hold on the group finally splintered and younglings scattered like Jerba cats.“ – [http://countdooku.livejournal.com/5170.html ''What was your childhood ambition?] im Count-Dooku-Blog„''Like putting a brand new cooling unit in a jerba wagon''“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/beyond_the_saga/b10476/23158236/ ILL Met In Anchorhead ANH WIP OC's Abound!] im Forum von TheForce.net„''It felt odd to be back in his Jedi robes, but that might be because they now hung like loose jerba skin on his slender frame.“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/beyond_the_saga/b10477/25557626/p14 ''My Brother, Myself] im Forum von TheForce.net„''Up, you jerba cowards''“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/role_playing_forum/b10328/25242928/p2/ REPUBLIC RISING RPG] im Forum von TheForce.net Quellen *''Clone Wars'' (Kapitel 21) *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' (Seite 407; gebundene Ausgabe und Taschenbuch) *''Renegade'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (Webstrip)'' (Nummer 95, linkes Panel) *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Battlefront'' (Soforteinsatz: Tatooine Jabbas Palast) *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' (Seite 164 und 172) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 2, Seite 157) *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' (Seite 10, 11, 12, 14, 15 und 36) *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' (Seite 130, 131, 132, 134, 135 und 160) *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' (Seite 28) *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' (Seite 13) *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' (Seite 34 und 207) *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' (Ausgabe 49: Baumeister der Galaxis, Seite 64: Über unheimliche Begegnungen...) *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 98: Galaxy Builder) *''Skywalking'' (Seite 80) *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' (Seite 131f., 159f. und 173f.) *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' (Seite 15 bis 17) * }} Weblinks *Jerba-Zoologie und Jabbas Jerba- und Tauntaunköpfe bei TheForce.net *The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan im StarWars.com-Blog von Jeff Boivin alias Arleil_Schous (mit Bildern) *They were the chosen ones im StarWars.com-Blog von Tim Veekhoven alias Sompeetalay *Aficionado Magazine: The Missing Resident of Tatooine von Scott Weller *Star Wars 30th Anniversary Special – part 18 im Blog von John Rozum Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine Kategorie:Säugetiere Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser en:Jerba nl:Jerba